Love tonight
by lyra.will
Summary: [One Shot] Remus est fatigué, il rentre de mission, blessé...mais Tonks est là.


**Petit OS sur un de mes couples préférés.**

**BONNE LECTURE**

_**Tous les personnages et lieuxappartiennent à JK Rowling..blablabla...!**_

_-__NON_

_Cette fois elle avait crié et, pour l'empêcher de partir, elle était venue s'accouder à la porte en bois. Il voulait fuir, une fois de plus. Une fois de trop._

_Elle ne le laisserait pas s'échapper. Pas comme ça. Pas cette fois. Pas cette nuit. Pas après ça._

_Elle en avait assez. Et, au regard qu'il lui lança, elle comprit que lui aussi. Mais pour une tout autre raison._

_Il ne comprenait pas. Où plutôt feignait de ne pas comprendre. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ses dernières semaines avaient été un véritable calvaire. Elle avait tout enduré mais la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie durant ces derniers temps était indescriptible. Il fallait que cela cesse. Elle ne pouvait continuer. Ils ne pouvaient continuer. C'était ridicule._

_-Je ne te laisserais pas partir, Remus. Tu fais cela à chaque fois. Tu fuis._

_-Tu as raison, je suis un lâche._

_Elle avait parlé d'un ton dur, sans réplique et pourtant il lui avait répondu d'une voix douce ou perçait néanmoins une lassitude profond, teinté d'un léger dégoût. Sans doute pour lui-même._

_Elle savait qu'il se méprisait. Le voir s'auto dénigrer la rendait folle. Elle n'en pouvait plus._

_-Arrête. Tu es parfaitement ridicule._

_Elle voulait lui balancer à la figure quelque chose de plus méchant, de plus cynique mais elle ne le put pas. Elle l'aimait. Malgré ses défauts et ses faiblesses._

_Comment en était-elle arrivée la ? Comment s'était-elle retrouvée en nuisette, dans l'appartement de Remus, adossée au chambranle de la porte, en train de lui lancer des injures à la figure ?_

* * *

Remus poussa la porte du 12 square Grimault. Il était si fatigué. Sa mission l'avait tué. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête. Monter se coucher. Il pensa avec délices aux draps frais qui l'attendaient dans sa chambre du deuxième étage. Bien sur son appartement lui manquait mais le lit d'ici n'était pas si mal que ça, et puis il se sentait moins seul ici. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une famille. Même si il savait très bien qu'il n'en était rien.

La première chose qu'il vit fut la lumière du petit salon. Il ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de papier froissé. Comme lorsqu'on tourne la page d'un livre neuf. Il s'avança lentement. Dans l'ombre. Elle ne le vit pas approcher. Elle était concentrée. Il la regarda. L'observa avec délice. Il se faisait l'impression d'un voyeur. Observant ainsi sans qu'elle n'en sache rien. Pourtant il ne bougea pas. Il resta immobile. Pas un geste.

Elle était la. Comme à son habitude, dans le grand fauteuil pourpre. Sirius lui avait dit que son père avait l'habitude de s'asseoir la lorsqu'il était petit. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rose foncé cette fois ci. Ses yeux étaient très sombres. Même à la lumière de la petite lampe, tout près d'elle. Elle les fixait sur un vieux livre. Sans doute un des nombreux de l'immense bibliothèque qui se trouvait près d'elle. Elle aimait lire. Il le savait.

Il savait beaucoup de choses sur elle. Même certaines qu'elle ignorait elle-même. Il connaissait son esprit. Sa logique. Le seul terrain encore inconnu restait son corps. Mais il connaissait ses courbes par cœur. Pour les avoir tant observées à son insu. Elle était jeune, et si belle à ses yeux.

Elle s'était recroquevillée sur le coussin mœlleux, ses jambes repliées sous elle. Elle ne portait qu'une petite robe de sorcière, très légère, qui laissait distinguer ses formes féminines.

Sa peau était très pale. Le contraste formé avec sa bouche qui était de couleur beaucoup plus foncé était saisissant. Ses sourcils bien dessinés formaient un bel arc au dessus de ses yeux.

Remus ne bougeait toujours pas. Il n'avait jamais eu une telle vue d'elle. Il était incapable du moindre mouvement. Il était ensorcelé.

Elle du sentir sa présence car elle releva soudainement la tête. Elle parut surprise, mais derrière ce sentiment, Remus distingua quelque chose d'autre. Etait-ce du plaisir ?

-Tu es la, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

Elle avait chuchoté. Comme si le moindre mot trop fort briserai le charme.

Elle était si belle.

En entendant sa voix, il se sentit frissonner. Elle le vit. Fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es blessé ?

Il voulut nier. Dire qu'il n'avait rien. Mais la blessure, encore sanglante il en était sur, qui s'étendait sur son torse le brûlait intensément. Pourtant pendant les secondes ou il avait observé celle qu'il aimait, toute souffrance l'avait quitté. Elle refit surface d'un coup. Il ne put s'empêcher de porter la main à sa chemise.

Elle se leva rapidement et se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Il recula précipitamment. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle vienne plus près. Il perdrait le contrôle, il en était sur. C'était instinctif. Il ne pourrait résister.

Elle parut prendre son recul pour de la peur. Ce qui était vrai, mais pas de la même façon qu'il l'entendait.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais juste regarder.

Sa voix était douce, mélodieuse.

Leurs yeux étaient rivés l'un à l'autre. Elle avait l'air si innocente devant lui. Un ange. Elle paraissait si naïve. Si jeune. Si belle.

Il devait dire non. Le simple fait de la voir devant lui, à moins de quelques mètres, le rendait fou. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Il le devait. Il avait peur de devenir brutal, de perdre possession de son corps, de la posséder. Il mourrait s'il la blessait.

Elle s'était encore rapprochée. Elle continua d'avancer sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Son esprit lui criait de partir. Loin. Très loin. Mais son corps l'en empêchait. Il la regardait s'avancer avec un mélange de plaisir sauvage et de crainte.

Elle arriva tout contre lui. Sans pourtant le frôler. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son parfum fleuri. Son odeur. L'odeur de son corps. Il sentait toutes les nuances. Il savait qui elle était. Elle était si proche.

Il sentit quelque chose lui frôler le torse. Il ne comprit pas. Il baissa la tête. Ses mains douces commençaient à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il allait la froisser. Et il ne voulait pas ça. Tout sauf ça. Pourtant, si il restait, il deviendrait incontrôlable. Il le savait.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement quand il sentit une de ses mains frôler sa poitrine nue. Elle l'interpréta mal. Elle eut peur de le faire souffrir. Elle dit précipitamment.

-Excuse moi.

Elle avait levée les yeux vers lui. Vers son regard de braise. Il ne détourna pas les siens. Il était hypnotisé. Elle continua.

Quand elle eut finit de déboutonner la chemise blanche, elle la lui retira doucement.

Il la regardait faire. Il ne bougeait plus. Il était tétanisé. Elle paraissait si sur d'elle et en même temps, si fragile. Elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lui enlever la chemise des épaules. Si elle fut troublée, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Son corps fut parcouru de frissons quand il sentit ses mains lui effleurer les épaules, les bras.

Elle se débarrassa du vêtement en le jetant négligemment par terre a quelques pas. Il ne broncha même pas.

La cicatrice était là. Rouge. Boursouflée. Son visage ne se crispa pas. Il resta neutre. Elle prit sa baguette et d'un petit coup énergique fit apparaître du coton et un flacon violet.

Il l'observait. Elle paraissait résolue. Sa cicatrice n'eut pas l'air de la dégoûtée. Au contraire. Il cru apercevoir une lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux. Il s'efforça de respirer calmement. Pour se détendre. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Elle imbiba le coton. La potion de couleur violette fumait. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, comme pour jauger la cicatrice, puis revient près de lui.

-Ca va piquer, lui murmura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

Elle posa une de ses mains sur son épaule. Il tressaillit violemment. Elle feignit de s'en apercevoir. De l'autre main, elle passa le coton le long de la balafre.

Il ne sentit rien. Sa main posée sur son épaule le subjuguait. Toute douleur avait disparu.

La potion n'eut pas l'air de faire son effet. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux brillèrent. La rougeur avait disparu, mais la cicatrisation n'avait pas agi correctement.

Il eut un sourire. Il savait qu'elle aurait voulu mieux faire. Elle paraissait triste. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Il sourit de nouveau.

-Heureusement que tu n'es pas devenu Médicomage.

Il avait murmuré lui aussi. Elle était toute près. Encore. Elle releva les yeux, rencontra les siens. Son visage se détendit. Elle soupira doucement. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Tu as fait de ton mieux. Merci beaucoup.

Il sentait qu'il fallait abréger. Il était à bout. Il s'écarta de quelques pas. Ne la regarda pas. Il fallait fuir, comme d'habitude.

Il percevait, comme une présence, son regard sur lui. Comme une brûlure. Mais cela ne le blessait pas. Au contraire.

Il baissa la tête et observa sa blessure en voie de guérison.

-C'est très bien. Merci beaucoup répéta-t-il.

Il crut lire dans ses yeux une interrogation muette mais ne parvient à la déchiffrer. Il allait faire demi tour quand elle lui posa la main sur le bras. Il frissonna de nouveau.

-Attends. J'ai peut être un autre remède.

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Il la regarda s'approcher. Il ne fit pas un geste.

Il tressaillit violement. Les deux mains de Tonks s'étaient posées sur son torse et remontaient sensuellement le long de sa poitrine, vers ses épaules.

Ses lèvres erraient sur la peau douce. Elles atteignirent la cicatrice. Il sentit sa bouche frôler les chairs douloureuses.

Il était tétanisé. Tout son corps était tendu. A l'extrême. Il regarda Tonks. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'enfant innocente qu'il observait quelques instants auparavant. C'était une femme sensuelle. Délibérément. Elle ne jouait pas.

Ses mains étaient arrivées au niveau de sa nuque. Elles se refermèrent autour de son cou. L'enlaçant langoureusement.

Il ressentait tout. Ses lèvres douces étaient un véritable supplice. Il tremblait. Il avait froid malgré la chaleur étouffante de la pièce.

Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas l'arrêter.

-Remus.

Sa voix avait été un murmure. A peine audible. Mais elle était si proche.

Elle releva la tête. Ses lèvres étaient rouges. Si désirables. Ses yeux brillaient intensément. Il ne voyait qu'elle.

Il la désirait si fort. Son corps était collé contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine menue plaquée contre son torse. Ses courbes tout contre lui. Son corps.

Elle ne parlait pas mais il savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle le lui criait avec sa bouche et ses yeux. Avec son corps.

Et il céda. Il ne put résister.

Il baissa la tête. Elle releva la sienne. Il s'empara de sa bouche. IL captura ses lèvres.

Le baiser fut doux, langoureux, rythmé. Elle s'accrochait à lui. Elle tremblait comme une feuille en automne. Ses mains étaient crispées contre son corps.

Il fit courir une de ses mains le long de son épaule. La perdit dans ses cheveux soyeux. Elle frissonna. Se serra encore plus.

Son autre main descendit dans son dos. S'arrêta à la lisière de l'inconnu. Elle gémit. Elle voulait plus.

Le baiser s'accéléra. De plus en plus vite. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus. Collées. Il voulait se rassasier. Il n'y arrivait pas. Leurs langues se croisaient dans un ballet incessant. Il voulait plus. Elle aussi. Il plaqua son corps contre le sien. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il la serrait contre lui. De peur de la voir s'échapper.

Le baiser continuait. Les souffles étaient rauques. L'air manquait. Pourtant ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

Il devait arrêter. Il sentait son corps partir. Lui échapper. Echapper à tout contrôle. Il devait se ressaisir. Mais elle était tellement femme. Si sensuelle.

Il ne se contrôlait plus. Leurs corps se liaient, s'entremêlaient, se reformaient.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire. Poids plume. Il la porta jusqu'au canapé. Il l'allongea doucement.

Elle le regardait. Ses yeux a moitié fermé. Ses lèvres semblaient brûlantes. Elles étaient de la couleur du sang. Sombre. Elle l'appelait.

Il s'allongea sur elle. Elle ne sentit même pas son poids. Ses mains erraient sur la peau douce, s'égarant dans les moindres recoins, parcourant inlassablement, franchissant les frontières invisibles.

Elle gémissait. Incontrôlable.

Il la possédait enfin. Elle était la. Sous lui. A sa merci. Si belle. Il se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcière. Elle portait une nuisette. Bleue pale. Le souffle lui manqua. Il n'y croyait pas. Elle ne pouvait être réelle. Qu'un rêve.

Elle l'entoura de ses bras, l'attira vers elle. Elle réclamait ses lèvres. Il les lui offrit. Non, elle était bien là. Contre lui.

Elle caressait son dos. Ses mains lui faisaient ressentir des émotions encore inconnus. Elle le faisait revivre. Elle lui donnait vie.

Il la caressait. Elle se cambra sous ses gestes si précis. Il visitait son corps. Il lui appartenait enfin.

Elle le débarrassa de son pantalon. Elle voulait sentir son corps contre le sien. Elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

Elle paraissait si fragile sous lui. Si frêle. Pourtant ses gestes étaient surs. Elle n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait connue il y a si longtemps. Elle avait grandi. Il s'en rendait compte.

Il prit soudain conscience de l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient. Si quelqu'un les entendait….Tonks avait fermé les yeux. Il lui embrassa avidement les lèvres. Elle se colla contre lui.

-Allons chez moi, murmura-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ne dit rien. Il comprit.

Il transplana. L'emmenant avec elle.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans son appartement. Dans sa chambre. Sur son lit.

Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il avait réussi.

Il glissa ses mains sous sa nuisette. Il la sentit frémir. Il remonta lentement. Découvrant la peau petit à petit. Il caressa ses jambes. Remontant toujours. Vers la peau plus douce. Plus fragile. Elle tremblait encore.

Soudain il s'immobilisa. Un doute le traversa. Il prit peur. Il fallait qu'il cesse. S'il faisait cela il était perdu. Il ne pourrait revenir en arrière.

Il enleva rapidement ses mains. Remit sa nuisette en place et se leva brusquement du lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il y lut de la tristesse, du doute et de la colère.

-Remus…Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien…rien, je…

Il ne put continuer à affronter son regard. Il disparut de la chambre. La laissa la.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Il voulait reprendre le contrôle. Ne plus se laisser aller.

Elle était encore la. Tout près. Il sentait son odeur sur lui. Ca le rendait fou. Il avait envie de courir la rejoindre. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait envie d'elle.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas oublier ce qu'il était. Ce qui la menaçait. Ce qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

Il alla dans la salle à manger. La porte d'entrée était la. Devant lui. Il s'immobilisa. Il pouvait partir. Tout de suite. Pas d'explications. Pas de disputes. Tellement plus simple. Mais si égoïste. Et lâche. Il fit quelques pas. Mais sa vois l'arrêta. Elle avait deviné. Elle voulait l'en empêcher. Elle le connaissait.

-Non.

Elle n'avait pas parlé fort, pourtant il ne bougea plus. Il se dressait devant elle. Il se retourna. Il lui fit face.

Il fit demi tour. Il devait la regarder.

Elle était la. La sueur avait collé sa nuisette contre son corps. Il sentit son désir revenir. Rien qu'a sa vue. Elle le regardait. Il ne put rien lire dans ses yeux. Il était troublé.

Ils fallaient qu'ils parlent mais il ne voulait pas. Il repoussait le moment depuis si longtemps. Mais ce soir il avait cédé. Il allait devoir s'expliquer. Il le voyait.

Pourtant il n'en eut pas le courage. Il prit une bouffée d'air et se retourna. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je suis désolée, Nymphadora.

_

* * *

_

_-NON_

_Cette fois elle avait criée…_

-Je dois partir.

-Tu ne partira nulle part, siffla-t-elle.

Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte effrayante.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

Elle parut décontenancé. Puis son visage devient triste.

-Mais désolé pour quoi, Remus ?

-…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'en avais envie.

Il releva vivement la tête. Elle le regardait. Ses joues avaient rosis. Elle ne baissa pourtant pas les yeux.

-Je ne dois pas, Tonks. Tu le sais très bien.

-NON, justement JE NE SAIS PAS.

Il sursauta. Elle l'avait surprise.

Elle se rapprocha. Elle lui barrait toujours le passage.

Elle se retrouva en face de lui. Elle leva la tête et pointa son doigt sur son torse. Ses yeux brillaient de colère. Il pouvait sentir la fureur émaner d'elle.

-Et ne me refais pas le coup du « trop pauvre, trop vieux » Ca ne marchera pas cette fois ci.

Il aurait souri si ça avait été dans une autre situation. Il la dominait de toute sa taille mais pourtant à ce moment la elle semblait beaucoup plus grande.

Elle ne le quittait pas du regard. Elle voulait gagner cette bataille. Il ne pourrait lutter.

Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision. Il devait trancher.

Il la regarda. Il l'aimait. Son choix était fait. Il avait été bête. Il n'avait pas compris. Ils avaient perdu trop de temps. Et sans elle, il aurait sombré. Il fallait profiter du temps qui restait.

-Je t'aime.

Un énorme sourire éclaira son visage.

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau. Se serra contre lui. Il la prit dans ses bras. L'amena jusqu'à la chambre. La coucha sur le grand lit et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

Il lui caressa les cheveux. Il ne la quittait pas du regard. Elle lui sourit. Elle était heureuse. Il le voyait.

Elle se redressa doucement. S'allongea sur lui. Leurs corps fusionnaient.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément. Il répondit de la même manière. Il la retourna. Se retrouva sur elle. Elle le laissa faire.

Il lui enleva sa nuisette. Elle apparut à ses yeux. Si belle. Nue.

Elle était à lui.

-Je t'aime aussi.

La nuit fut longue.

**Voili Voilou, j'espere que vous avez aimés...**

**Des ptites reviews ne seraient pas de refut, que vous ayez adorés, aimés, détestés ou haïs...!**

**BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS...**


End file.
